


Ultraviolence

by barakatballs



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alcoholism, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rape, ambrollins - Freeform, domestic abuse, this is a fucked up story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hit me and it felt like a kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultraviolence

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horrible human being.  
> Again, prompt request for crying and read this book dealing with an abusive relationship, and well...basically an ambrollins abusive relationship inspired by lana del rey's ultraviolence album and um yeah, sorry. 
> 
> warning: deals with abuse, rape, and alcohol

Seth’s misty breath danced around the arctic January air.

Hands rubbing against each other furiously, Seth cupped his mouth and ragged breath blew inside. Dean had forgotten to fix the heating. Dean promised weeks ago he would before the snow deepened but Seth’s request had fallen on deaf ears as he suffered the consequences, shivering inside the shabby pickup truck Dean had owned for so many years.

Street lights illuminated the snow blanketed road, an eerie forest looming in the seemingly endless dark. _Gas 24/7_ glowed brightly as if it were a fiery beacon, its red neon lights keeping an exhausted and infuriated Seth awake. Falling snow piled on the windshield, and although he was tempted to do so, Seth refused to use the only working windshield wiper in fear it too would break. God knows what time it was. The ride to and back from town itself was an estimated thirty minutes, and the pair had left later than expected. He wasn’t going to risk his or Dean’s life on the pitch black road, which is why Seth demanded they fill the half-empty tank before they become stranded in Ohio’s winters.

But paying for gas didn’t take this long.

Seth’s eyelids soon became heavy, a soft yawn escaping his blue lips. Nestled in his seat, Seth leaned over, resting his head against the window, and as he drifted into sleep, the last thing on Seth’s mind was him hoping to whatever god that was listening that his lover’s lips didn’t touch a single drop of liquor.

Dean’s alcohol consumption began getting out of control.

The signs revealed themselves more evidently in the beginning of December.

Specifically on Dean’s twenty-eighth birthday. 

Originally, Dean was reluctant celebrating at the local karaoke bar, but Seth insisted. Though it was mainly for the reason that Seth desired embarrassing videos of his lover singing, the setting seemed appropriate and soon enough, Dean agreed.

At the celebration, Seth had to stifle his laughter as he recorded Dean stumbling on the words of _White Wedding_. What could he say? It was him who requested it. As he sang, Dean took sips of Heineken’s finest between breaks on stage, but it didn’t damage his somewhat stellar performance of Billy Idol. He was twenty-eight years old, Dean had to let loose. 

Since it was _his_ birthday, no one, not even Seth, controlled Dean’s drinking. Ice cool bottles were switched for chill cans then changed for cocktails with the tiny umbrellas in them and soon enough a table surrounded by intoxicated onlookers cheered as Dean and his competitor dogged down a row of orange juice alcohol mixed shots. Immediately after he blew out the candles, Dean enjoyed his cake with a blood orange margarita. After a night of excessive drinking, loud partying, and running on a high of nicotine and liquor, Dean passed out on Seth’s lap. Seth believed it funny at first, how Dean became a reckless child when drunk. It was hilarious – at the moment. It wasn’t until his lover would suddenly begin disappearing in the evening, then stagger back home at the crack of dawn, possessing a new bruise on his face, and enter their house shouting in slurred speech and reeking of cheap vodka, that it occurred to Seth that Dean had no stability in his drinking. A bottle of beer would be present at breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The trash bags were becoming heavier. The odor of alcohol lingered in their room.

Their kisses became more dominant. Their lovemaking more demanding. Dean’s kisses were needy, sucking and biting Seth’s mouth, begging for entry even when Seth expressed he wasn’t in the mood. Being asleep was no excuse as well.

A week after the seventh of December, Dean had gone out to meet with his friends. Seth waited, waited, and waited until by three in the morning, he laid asleep on the couch, his body completely sprawled out and clad solely in sweatpants. Lost in his slumber, he didn’t quite feel the unexpected weight straddling him until he felt a cool breeze hit his bare thighs. Seth’s instincts kicked in immediately, his body struggling against the weight that pinned him, his fists flying blinding in the dark until it met flesh. Clutching what seemed to be a neck, Seth’s fist reared back, ready to bash whoever’s head was in grasp when he heard Dean cry out. His body froze entirely.

“Seth.” Dean gasped, fumbling fingers trying to pry Seth’s hands open. “It’s m-me.”

His grasp loosened but Seth’s hand was still wrapped Dean’s neck. “D-Dean?” Seth lips tripped on the words, eyes widened in shock. “Yes me, you idiot.” Dean growled. “Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?”

“What the fuck were you doing?” Seth screamed, shoving Dean violently off the couch, hands immediately pulling on his sweatpants.

Dean said nothing, but push himself up from the floor onto the couch, crawling on top of a no longer struggling Seth. Seth laid still as Dean straddled him once again, the blonde-haired man leaning down, purring in Seth’s ear. “Aw c’mon Seth, I know you want it.” The husky whisper sent shivers down Seth’s spine, a tightness in his pants stirred. “Dean, it’s late.”

“That never stopped us before.” Dean’s lips sucked the skin on Seth’s neck, shuddering gasps escaping from his lover’s lips. “I want you Seth.”

Seth tried to protest. Dean was drunk, he could smell it, but Seth’s fingers soon trailed up Dean’s spine, latching itself with the scruffy hair and pressing the liquor drenched lips against his, savoring the taste. Seth may have kissed him first, but Dean wanted dominance. As their lips crashed against each other, Dean roughly pinned Seth’s hands above his head. Forcing his tongue in, Dean’s mouth twisted into a smirk when he heard Seth gasp.

“Christ.” Seth’s ragged breathed into Dean’s hair, small moans escaping his lips.

Pink lips trailed down Seth’s toned chest, sucking on the tender skin and hardened nipples. Dean was so horny, wanting to fuck his lover into the couch when he saw him half-dressed, it was his invitation. Thumbs hooked on the band the sweatpants, Dean pulled down when suddenly Seth clutched his shaking hands. “Dean, wait.”

“What?” Dean whined, the bulge in his pants growing tight, “What happened?” “I don’t want to.” Seth stated, pulling his pants up once again. “Not now, okay?” 

Dean couldn’t believe a word Seth said out of his mouth. “No?” Fucking tease him like this then rejects his offer?

“You heard me, Dean.” Unable to move with Dean on top, Seth had to lay still. “I don’t’ want to right now, and you’re drunk, you’re not going to remember any of this.”

Seth spoke nonsense.

Dean grew irritated; he wanted to fuck Seth the second he saw his half-naked body displayed in front of him.

Dean wanted it right now.

“You’re such a fucking whore.” Dean growled, shoving both Seth’s pants and boxers down without warning, ignoring his lover’s begging to stop, “Being a fucking tease but you know what?” Dean spread his lover’s legs wide open, pinning them down as he unbuckled his jeans, his hard member sprung free, before shoving it into a crying Seth. “You’re my whore.” 

Forceful and rough, Seth was in hell while Dean was in euphoria. Mistaking Seth’s cries of pain for cries of pleasure, Dean pounded himself in mercilessly. A shaky voice leaned into Seth’s ear, “You like it don’t you?”

It was useless to struggle, Dean as the upper hand weakened Seth. This wasn’t like Dean, it was the alcohol Seth knew it but he couldn’t help but bring the blame to himself. He should have fought harder in the beginning but he soon gave in to the temptation, and he was dealing with the consequences. Seth couldn’t back out now.

Turning his head to face his crazed lover, blinking his tears away, Seth forced a smile. “I love it.” 

And Seth was right; Dean didn’t remember any of it. 

Seth saw it as a second chance, he soon became more willingly to Dean’s demands. When he wanted it, he got it. But with every fuck, Dean became much rougher. Bruises tainted Seth’s dark skin, hickeys trailed down his neck, it didn’t feel like love anymore to Seth, but protesting proved futile. Jealousy was another issue of Dean. He didn’t approve of how much time Seth spent with their friend Roman, accusing his lover of infidelity. Although Dean was rough and forced sex, he never hit Seth, and not wanting to feel that wrath and lose a strong friendship, Seth halted his meetings with Roman.

“I thought we were going to try out that new sushi bar?” Roman balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder. “I even got JoJo a babysitter, and you’re backing out now? C’mon, man.”

Seth glanced to a staring Dean who leaned against the wall before answering, “I’m sorry, man but something came up.”

Roman sighed, halting in the process of tying his shoes – he guessed they wouldn’t be useful now – “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Seth was quick to respond. “Look I’m sorry about the bar thing, can’t you take Galina? Stomach’s been killing me, and Dean hasn’t been feeling well, I guess we caught something.”

“Galina was visiting her parents this weekend, remember?” Roman glanced at the clock; it was too late to cancel the babysitter. “You want me to come over? You guys sound like you need it.”

“No, no, no!” Panic exploded in Seth. “Look everything’s alright, okay? I’m sorry man and I’ll make it up to you.” Seth slammed the phone down, canceling the call to Roman’s surprise and stormed upstairs.

Dean was someone else entirely. For the seven years they’ve been together, Dean was the caring, sarcastic, passionate lover any human being desire, and he was Seth’s. All his and no one was going to take him away. Through the hell he suffered, Seth believed in the minuscule hope that Dean could return back to his original self. 

Then it occurred to Seth one day when he received a phone call from his step-father one day that months prior, he and Dean arranged a flight to Davenport, Iowa to celebrate Christmas Eve with Seth's stepfather in his old home. 

Tickets purchased, luggage packed, Seth couldn’t back out now, he had to permanently change Dean for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter two will be the final chapter btw  
> um, thanks for reading?


End file.
